Años atrás
by Revengede80
Summary: Sobre la historia del primer Guardián de la Lluvia, y el primer Guradián de la Nube, involucrados G. Archery y el primer guardián de la niebla, Giotto también obviamente. Menciones de lo que dice Reborn en el target 246. : Mal summary xD animense!
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre:** Años atrás...  
**Autor:** Julieto o Revengede80  
**Resumen:** Sobre la historia del primer Guardián de la Lluvia, y el primer Guradián de la Nube. Menciones de lo que dice Reborn en el target 246.  
**Advertencia:** Un leve shounen ai/insinuación de Giotto con Ugetsu.  
**Notas:** Escuche *de hecho creo que es chisme, o yo escuhe mal, o no lo recuerdo xD* que Giotto tenia una enfermedad de quedarse dormido cada 5 min, y eso causo su muerte. (: Disfrutenlo.

Sabia lo que tenía que hacer, y no lo dudo por ningún segundo; vendió sus instrumentos y con el dinero compro 3 espadas cortas, y una katana larga.

Asari Ugetsu era una persona muy pacifica, amigo de sus amigos y fiel a sus sentimientos; un hombre de tradiciones. Amaba la música. Tenía un amigo de la infancia, y una vez escucho que estaba en problemas, vendió lo que amaba más que a su vida, para ir a ayudarle. Estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de todo por el bien de su amigo.

A Ugetsu le advirtieron que Giotto no estaba en un problema cualquiera, si no es uno muy peligroso: La misma mafia italiana. Sin embargo llegó hasta el mismo país dispuesto a ayudarle.

Su travesía fue larga, y difícil; Era un japonés de tradiciones en un país donde no conocía nada ni a nadie. Tardo todo el día, pero consiguió dar con la mansión de la nombrada y peligrosa familia Vongola.

- Jefe.. ¡Jefe!

- Mm..

- Tiene una visita de Japón, Jefe.

- ¿Qué? –Giotto se peino el cabello, aun medio dormido, y levanto la mirada hacia el japonés que le sonreía, frente al escritorio que el rubio había usado para una de sus siestas.- ¡¿U..Ugetsu?!

- Buenas noches, lamento despertarte –Sonrío conteniendo la risa, y haciendo una elegante reverencia, pero no vio llegar el abrazo que el Capo le dio; entonces no evito reír.- Sigues igual Giotto, espero no haber sido inoportuno…

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Rió de lo más contento al ver a su gran amigo de la infancia, con el que pasado el tiempo se comunicaba con cartas.- Un momento… -Luego del apretón amistoso que le dio, tanteó con descaro la espalda del recién llegado, sintiendo algo…

- Ten cuidado… ni yo se usarlos –En los labios del japonés se dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando se su ropa sacaba esas armas que había conseguido. Giotto noto la manera firme en la que Ugetsu sostenía el arma, y también sus ojos llenos de preocupación.- E venido a ayudarte, amigo mío.

El Jefe de la familia Vongola tuvo que tomarse una pausa para procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, claro, sabia lo pacifico que era su amigo músico, y también sabia que era un hombre de tradiciones que carecía de mucho dinero.

- No me digas que tú…

Asari Ugetsu rió entre dientes y algo apenado, escondiendo las armas nuevamente.- Una flauta es reemplazable.. un amigo no, mucho menos una vida –Le sonrío nuevamente, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro para que saliera de su ensimismamiento; Giotto estaba choqueado.

- No tenías que hacerlo… -Aquel Capo nunca pudo endurecer por completo su corazón generoso, compasivo y noble, y esto realmente lo había sorprendido.

- Tenía que hacerlo –Le corrigió con voz pacifica y adopto una pose tranquila, propia de él.- Claro está, debo aprender a usarlas para poder sacarte de los problemas en los que te metiste… ¿Sigues jugando a la mafia Giotto? –Y entonces rió como si tuviera 14 años de nuevo… y el nombrado le imito de tal manera que se sintió más tranquilo con el otro frente a él, aquí para ayudarle.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar para defenderse, se cayo dormido en los brazos del otro, quien hizo una mueca negando con la cabeza; no había mucho cambio en su amigo. Le dio palmadas reconfortantes en la espalda y contó 3 minutos, precisos para que el otro se despertara.

- Oh.. me quedé dormido.

Ugetsu rió. En el lapso de los 3 minutos, lo había sentado en el escritorio nuevamente, y él mismo se había sentado frente al otro para contemplarle tan pacifico como lo recordaba.

- Pareces necesitar una mano, ¿puedo jugar a la mafia contigo? Haha…

- Ugetsu… -Giotto hizo una mueca, al sentir un leve sonrojo; sabia que le había estado mirando, y peor, se sentía tonto al tener esa estúpida enfermedad de dormirse cada 5 minutos o tal vez menos.- No quiero involucrarte en esto… -Sus ojos claros como la miel se desviaron con angustia.

- Y yo no quiero perderte… -Dijo frunciendo con seriedad cuando nuevamente consiguió la mirada del Capo.- Déjame ayudarte, conseguiré ser el mejor usando la katana… y te sacaré de esto.

Giotto se encogió de hombros en su sonrojo, mordiendo sus labios, frustrado. Sabia que Ugetsu era pacifico, pero también sabía que era muy terco y fiel a sus amigos. Su decisión estaba hecha, no lo dejaría; sin embargo apenas iba a defender su postura, la puerta se abrió.

- Ah… que inoportuno –En su rostro se notó un puchero leve, sentándose con más enfado en su gran silla de Capo, cuando el recién llegado aparecía desde el umbral de la puerta: Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos perfectamente rasgados y claros como el atardecer; de figura delgada y músculos definidos entre su traje formal, levemente desarreglado.

- Oh, buenas noches, lamento molestar –Dijo Ugetsu en forma de saludo, mostrando una sonrisa amable y haciendo una reverencia al levantarse.

- Identifícate –Mandó sin dudarlo, y con la mirada fija hacia el japonés.

El aludido rió suavemente mirando de reojo a Giotto, y luego nuevamente al recién llegado.- Me llamo Ugetsu Asari, es un placer –Le ofreció un apretón de manos, que no fue devuelto. Aquel rubio de ojos rasgados, se fue al escritorio de su Jefe dejandole una carpeta sencilla en el mueble.

- Se educado por favor –Pidió Giotto suspirando y mirando la carpeta sin ningunas ganas de abrirla, no quería más malas noticias.- Él es mi guardián de la Nube… -Más cuando iba terminar de ser presentado por su Jefe, fue interrumpido por una explosión detrás de su cómoda silla.- ¿Qué demon…?

- ¿Qu-qué fue eso? –El japonés dio un salto del susto, mirando hacia la ventana, donde el que era el guardián de la nube, salio por la misma de un salto, sacando su arma para defender la mansión.- Wow.. ¡Ah! Giotto ¿necesitas a-… -Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el Capo ya estaba en la puerta, con expresión seria y preocupada.

- ¡No salgas de aquí! Volveré… -Le dirigió una última mirada cuando cerró la puerta, asegurándola con llave y corriendo en busca del causante del problema.

- ¿Es una broma? –Ugetsu hizo una mueca cuando trato de abrir la puerta, extrañando en ese momento sus puertas corredizas en su país. Suspiro y volvió a dar un salto cuando escucho otra explosión, corrió a la ventana; y ahí frente a sus ojos, Giotto volando por el cielo con una llama muy interesante en la frente, al igual que en sus manos, donde usaba guantes plateados.

Continua..

Notas finales: Oh muchas gracias por leer (: en el proximo cap, pienso meter al General Archery y al primer guardián de la niebla. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Nombre: Años atrás...  
Autor: Julieto o Revengede80  
Resumen: Sobre la historia del primer Guardián de la Lluvia, y el primer Guradián de la Nube, involucrados G. Archery y el primer guardián de la niebla, Giotto también obviamente. Menciones de lo que dice Reborn en el target 246.  
Advertencia: Un leve shounen ai/insinuación de Giotto con Ugetsu. Pronto más e_e  
Notas: Escuche *de hecho creo que es chisme, o yo escuhe mal, o no lo recuerdo xD* que Giotto tenia una enfermedad de quedarse dormido cada 5 min, y eso causo su muerte. (: Disfrutenlo.

**Capítulo II**

El japonés no pudo estarse quieto en la oficina; Era, o saltaba por la ventana, o echaba abajo la puerta, pero apenas si tenía fuerza y además no era tan bruto como para ello. Finalmente decidió abrir la ventana a tirones y fue cuando sacó una pierna que, además de ver la gran altura en la que estaba, divisó a lo lejos a Giotto caer del cielo en picada.

-¡Mi-mierda! ¡¡Giotto!! –Tampoco acostumbraba a usar "palabrotas" pero estaba descolocado. Era ahora o nunca; Se arrojo desde la ventana y suerte que un árbol amortiguo su caída (sí, siempre traía mucha suerte). Saltó de golpe una vez estuvo tocando tierra, y corrió en dirección hacia donde vio caer a su amigo, deteniéndose de golpe cuando una explosión le hizo voltear.

Ahí, un hombre de cabello plateado, con una llamarada roja tatuada al lado derecho de su cara.

-¿Pero quién..? –Se sorprendió al ver que aquel hombre traía en brazos a Giotto, que despertó inmediatamente después, volviendo a crecer aquella llama tan llamativa en su frente y puños.

Ugetsu estaba pasmado; o estaba en una película, o estaba presenciando la mafia verdadera.

-Lamento llegar tarde, el avión tuvo un percance.. –Sonrió con parsimonia aquel recién llegado, que terminaba de fumar sin usar las manos.

Giotto le miro son seriedad y soltando una llamarada de sus manos se elevo y separo de los brazos del que le sostenía.- Por favor, que no le pase nada a mi invitado, General.-Y se retiro volviendo a derribar gente, naves y armas que lo atacaban.

Ugetsu parpadeó sorprendido, inmediatamente sabiendo que se refería a él.- ¡Giotto, espera! –Y antes de que el japonés diera 2 pasos, el llamado General, escupió a un lado su cigarrillo, poniéndose en su camino.

-Creo que te e visto en alguna parte.. –Levantó una mano y le golpeteo el hombro para que retrocediera.- Mantente tras de mí, si no quieres morir –Advirtió, dándole la espalda y sacando una extraña caja pequeña, decorada con huesos y cráneos, en ella fue introducida una llama de color rojo para sacar un arco enorme, que precisamente no usaba flechas normales.

Por enésima vez el oriental se sentía ajeno a todo lo que veía, y es que ¿tanto tiempo sin ver a Giotto le había cambiado tanto la vida?. Sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel que estaba defendiéndolo según ordeno Giotto, aunque Ugetsu mantenía firmes sus manos en sus armas, escondidas entre sus ropas, por si debía ayudar de algún modo.

-¿Có-cómo te llamas? Yo soy..

-No me importa, luego el Primo hará las presentaciones.

Y tras dejar todo su patio gigantesco en desorden total, y media mansión en llamas, hubieron terminado.

A Ugetsu lo llevaron a la mansión mientras Giotto hablaba con el llamado General, y sentado en la sala que quedo intacta, espero.

-Perdona, Ugetsu, ¿estás bien? –Giotto apareció con un traje nuevo y unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo, pero parecía estar bien

-Lo estoy, sólo me a tomado todo por sorpresa.. ¿tú estás bien no? –Sus ojos perfectamente japoneses rodaron nuevamente por aquel que desprendía un olor a tabaco y estaba al lado derecho de Giotto, mientras al otro lado estaba el rubio desagradable que lo había atendido primero, literalmente, ya que no le dio bola.

-Perdón, yo por eso te advertí que mejor no te quedaras aquí..

-¡Claro que debo de! ¡Todo lo que a pasado..! ¡Yo no puedo- el japonés había interrumpido a Giotto al hablar, pero el mismo había sido interrumpido por la sola mirada y el paso que había dado el General hacia él.

-Cuida tú boca ante el Primero –Le amenazó, pero Giotto levantó una mano haciéndolo callar.

-Oh, lo olvide –Giotto parecía con su sola sonrisa repararlo todo, y así fue cuando el General dio un paso hacia atrás, disculpándose y dándole de caladas a su cigarrillo.- General, él es ese japonés que conocí en mis vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

-Por eso se me hacia conocido..

-Se llama Asari Ugetsu –Sus ojos se fueron al nombrado.- Le mostré fotos de las vacaciones hace un tiempo. Ugetsu, él es mi amigo de la infancia, y mano derecha, el General Archery

El japonés le miro nuevamente y es que no tenía idea como era posible que alguien le llamara tanto la atención, esa manera de tratar a Giotto y ese tatuaje.. Se puso de pie y sonrió en su reverencia japonesa.- Es un placer, General. –Fue amable como el mismo, buscando sus ojos

-General, espero que se lleven bien.-Comentó Giotto, en realidad a modo amistoso, pero siempre el aludido se lo tomo a orden.

-Sí, Primo –Contestó, y se acercó al japonés, besando su mejilla con descaro; Sí, los italianos se saludaban con dos, pero el General no tuvo tiempo cuando Ugetsu se hecho hacia atrás inmediatamente y con el color en la cara.

- Aah.. yo.. es algo precipitado..

Pausa y silencio descomunal.

Giotto miro al General, y el mismo le devolvió la mirada, para finalmente largarse a reír a viva voz.

-Los japoneses me caen bien –Comentó el que tenía una llamarada en la cara.

-No te burles, General, Ugetsu es muy amistoso –Le guiño un ojo y palpó el hombro al rubio que presencio todo con seriedad, ese que fue nombrado como guardián de la nube.- Tú también se educado, por favor –Sin más el rubio también se acerco a besar las mejillas de Ugetsu, alcanzando con ambas

-¡Aah! –El japonés parecía pensar que lo atacaban, y medio arrinconado en el sofá, se trato de conservar tranquilo.

El guardián de la nube sonrió en su forma arrogante, y se levantó sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Te estaré vigilando –Era desconfiado, así que un intruso en la mansión Vongola sólo lo hacía desconfiar aun más. Sus pies lo llevaron a la puerta y sus ojos se fueron a Giotto con parsimonia.- Tengo que atender algunos asuntos

-Lo sé, verifica que la parte destruida de la mansión se recupere lo antes posible, también haz algunas llamadas –Giotto suspiro tranquilo, tras haberse reído de nuevo, y se sentó al lado del japonés, una vez el rubio guardián se retiro.

El general termino el cigarro, y apagándolo en el cenicero más cercano, se fue a la puerta también.- Necesito una ducha, Primo, volveré más tarde.

-General, necesito que te ocupes de Ugetsu, tengo que ver lo del ataque, ¿podrías enseñarle la mansión y lo demás? Si no se quiere ir… -Sonrió algo incomodo mirando al japonés de reojo, una vez se puso de pie para seguir al General.

-Ah, yo.. no quiero ser una molestia, vine a ayudar, si me permiten un lugar donde pueda entrenar con..

-Sí, Primo –Contesto el italiano de cabello plateado, y aunque se le hacía un peso gigante tratar con aquel japonés, gracias a su poca amabilidad con los demás, suspiro aceptando.

-Bien, tras la ducha te esperará en el parque japonés –Guiño un ojo al oriental, tiernamente.

-¿Parque japonés?

-El Jefe tiene gustos extraños, está en la parte trasera, media hora, no te haré esperar más, ¿oíste? –El General le miro fijamente y tras el asentimiento del otro, sonrió a Giotto, que se dio por satisfecho, para finalmente retirarse.

-En el fondo es muy agradable, puedo jurarlo –El nombrado le palmeó el hombro al que era visita, y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Estás seguro de quedarte?

-Lo estoy –Le hablo con seriedad y decisión, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta. Aquel que estaría con él, le llamo demasiado la atención. ¿Qué era eso tatuado en su cara? ¿Qué era esa actitud? El beso en su mejilla y esa cercanía basto para sentir su aroma a tabaco tan.. fuerte

Skdfjsldkfjsldfj es.. todo por hoy xD el próximo cap es yaoi!! Yay!! De el G. Archery con Ugetsu :3, también incluyo al guardián del rayo que estará revoloteando por ahí

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
